Beautiful Girl
by PiercetheKellinQuinn
Summary: Every thing was going right in the beginning of the concert, until Austin notices something odd about the crowd. They weren't screaming of excitement, they were screaming of fear. Unfortunately, Austin doesn't realize why until he see's his best friend, Alan, standing there with a bullet wound in his chest. Austin Carlile / Alan Ashby OM


**I support Oliver/Austin mainly, but I think Austin and Alan would be a really cute couple as well. The song Beautiful Girl by Broken Iris inspired me to write this. **

**Alan's POV**

"ROCK AND ROLL!" I yelled, laughing and having the rest of my band mates put in their fists, before raising them, and starting to head onto the stage. Austin followed me, and I smirked, looking back over my shoulder and up at the big man. He smiled down at me and stuck out his tongue, biting on it lightly and waving out to the crowd. I waved as well, and the crowd started to scream. I glanced back at my other band mates, and they started to get into place. I grabbed my guitar and put the guitar strap over my neck, having it secured onto my shoulders. I flipped my orange hair before I even started to play.

As Austin started to perform, I smiled, and got lost in the sound of my guitar. Everything was going good for us; no more debt, no more starving… No more having to worry about anything. Or so it seemed like that. I came from the poor sound of town and worked at KFC, mainly just because I loved fried chicken. But then Austin came along, and we just sort of… Happened, I guess you could say. Austin bounced around, singing into his mike, and we continued on playing the song "Let Live". It was a touching song, and I enjoyed watching Austin get into the lyrics.

I smirked, banging my head as I played, and glanced out at the crowd. I enjoyed seeing them all happy, just forgetting their problems for a few hours and letting loose. Austin ran to me, and bounced up and down, and I swished my head side to side, smirking at him smugly, while playing. He smirked at me, and we glanced into each others eyes, before I gulped before running up to a large amplifier and playing guitar on that. I laughed, and all of a sudden, there was a large scream, and not a fangirl scream, either. I flicked my gaze up, and our security guards were trying to fight against the crowd to go to what ever the problem was. I glanced at Austin, and he glanced at me, slightly worried. His eyes suddenly went wide as he stared at me.

_BANG!_

I jerked slightly, and wobbled, and then I slowly looked down at my body. I trembled, and my eyes widened, realizing I just had been shot. I wobbled backwards, and Austin screamed my name, and ran over to me and caught me before I call fall onto my back. He quickly when down on his knees, and some guards quickly came on stage and shielded us from any other bullets that may come flying. "Alan!" I heard my name being called, so our drummer must've came running as well, along with the bassist. I felt short breaths come through my parted lips, and there was a burning sensation in my chest.

Austin had his hands pressed against the wound so it could try and help slow the bleeding, and I groaned and barred my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut. "Please stay with me!" Austin stuttered, his eyes wide and filled with fear, and when I glanced up, I noticed how his eyes were beginning to look glassy. I trembled and felt my breath slowing down. I tried to talk, but it just didn't work. The paramedics were suddenly on stage, and Austin refused to let go of me when they were trying to put me on the gurney. I closed my eyes, and smiled sadly, feeling some tears stroll down my cheeks.

"STAY WITH ME, DAMMIT!" Austin yelled out, and his voice cracked. Now he was crying as well, and that, I just couldn't handle. As much as we teased each other and said if we had to choose one person to kill, we'd always choose each other… We never really MEANT it. I loved him, as much as he loved me, but we never said anything, mainly so we didn't get pressured into something for publicity like Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth. Except, I think they have a secret relationship behind closed doors.

I felt the heart beats against my chest start to slow down, and I felt myself being lifted and moved, and I could hear large foot steps running after me. Oh, Austin… Why won't you just accept the fact that I was probably just going to die…? You could always find a new guitarist… There was ringing in my ears, and then naturally, my breath stopped.

When death over took me, I didn't even notice.

**Austin's POV**

Everything in the beginning of the concert was great; the band was energetic and moving around more than usual, but for some reason, I just kept having a bad feeling in my stomach. I always casually glanced over at my guitarist, Alan Ashby, and I felt myself smile. He always had a special place in my heart, no matter the situation. We rarely ever got into big fights or fights in general. If anything, they were playful, stupid controversies over nothing in particular.

We made eye contact, and I felt bad, because I made him shy away, and climb onto the amplifier like he usually did. I smiled, then frowned, getting into the lyrics and singing as hard as I could. I heard the crowd roar for more, but then, something was wrong. There was a unsettling scream in the crowd, and it wasn't a scream of joy; but more of terror. I glanced up, hunched over with my hand on my knee, panting and sweating slightly. Then I jerked, hearing a bang, and I quickly looked over at Alan, who jerked.

My mouth gaped in horror at the sight of my best friend being shot. He stood there, and wobbled back, and I dropped the mike and ran, catching him without slamming onto his chest. I trembled, my hands finding their way to his chest to press down and help try and stop the blood from rushing out. Alan never looked so in pain, and I felt horrible for this. If only he wouldn't have gotten up on that amplifier, if only I had been in front of him… I'd take a bullet for him. No matter what we say and do to each other, we always end up being there for one another, and I want to hurt myself knowing I just in a way failed to protect my friend.

"Stay with me, Alan! Please!" I croaked, and I screamed for help. The crowd was in shock, and the security guards shielded us, as well as getting more back up to get the guy with the gun. I trembled and then put a slightly bloody hand on his neck to check his pulse. He was barley breathing, and the paramedics hurried out, and pushed through me to get to him. I refused to let go of his hand, and they hauled him onto the gurney, and started to drag him off, making me let go of the pale, freckled hand. I stood there, before yelling and running after them. My band mates were on my ass, and we wouldn't EVER leave a family member in distress.

"ALAN!" I called, as he was being put into the ambulance. "We only have room for one more!" They called, quickly strapping him in, and getting out the chest paddles. I looked at my band members, scared and also some what lonesome. They pushed me towards the ambulance car and told me that they'd meet me at the emergency room. I got in the back with Alan quickly, and they slammed the door shut. As the vehicle was put into drive and the sirens were running, I stared down at his face, and didn't see a breathing pattern going on.

_A-Alan? _

"HELP HIM!" I said, panicked. They rubbed the paddles together and slammed them on his chest, making his body jerk up. They did that a few times, before they found a pulse starting to run again. I rubbed my face with my hands, then leaving them there for a short moment. I couldn't believe this was happening; especially to Alan! What did he DO to anyone to make them want to hurt him in such a way like this?! I reached over and squeezed his hand, but no squeeze was returned. Alan made a pained face, and I could tell he was trying to fight it. "P-Please stay, Alan. I don't want to lose you, too." I croaked, and tears strolled down my cheeks.

I instantly thought of my mother, and how she was probably in heaven right now, smiling down at me, and worrying for Alan. I silently prayed to her to not take him, and that I knew I was being selfish for asking this, but I just needed Alan. Not for the sake of not being alone, but… Because I loved him more than anything else in the world. I brought his hand to my cheek, and sniffed, feeling like a huge cry baby.

_"This is not what it is; only baby scars… I need your love, like a boy needs his mother's side…" _I sang softly, and kissed his hand, before my bottom lip trembled and I saw him smile weakly. The paramedics worked to try and help the bleeding, by ripping his shirt so they could get to the wound better. I watched, horrified, and in pain. I didn't know if he smiling because of my song, or the fact he was dreaming, or seeing something else.

When we arrived at the emergency room, they lifted him up, and I ran right along their side. "Alan! Can you hear me?! Don't give up on this, alright?! W-We need you! I, ME, I need you! Please!" I stopped, before they rushed into the surgery room. I stood there, panting lightly, and then I yelled and punched the wall, sobbing and sliding down it, pressing my face into my hands.

I didn't want to lose Alan.

I groaned and sniffed, wiping my tears away with little frustration, and I weakly got up, wiping my eyes and wobbling over to the closet seat. I frowned and slammed my head back against the wall. I sighed deeply and brought my knees to my chest, hugging them and putting my face against them. About 30 minutes later, I heard Phil and everyone else running in, and they stared at me, and I pressed my lips together in a line and got up, feeling tears rush to my eyes again. Phil hugged me, and I immediately responded to it, hugging him back.

"He'll be ok, Austin. He's tough, he can handle it." I shook my head and covered my face, twirling around slightly and growling.

"It takes a lot to handle a GUN shot, Phil." I stated, and glanced at him. He sighed and shrugged, shaking his head and having the other band members sit down, and I eagerly walked around, wanting to punch something. "Why are you reacting so much over this?" Phil hissed slightly as he walked to me. I sniffed and slapped my hands onto my face.

"I already lost my mom. I can't loose him, too, man." I croaked and he hugged me suddenly. "Stop thinking like that…"

"I can't help it! I love him!" I admitted, and he stared at me in shock, and I blushed lightly and rubbed the back of my neck, turning around and having my hand turn into a fist. "I love him, and it kills me." I whisper lightly, and walk off, hoping to see Alan soon.

….

Another hour later, the surgeon came out, and we all stood up, and I held my breath. "He will be fine. His heart is trying to pump some blood back through out his body, so it's a bit slow. Do not excite him, or else he might go through shock." The man warned us, and I nodded worryingly. He told us to stand back, and they started to push Alan out, and I caught a glance at his bright orange hair. I smiled weakly, and we followed as they put him into a patient room. We all stood there, and sat around him, and he breathed lightly, his eyes closed, and his wound was covered.

He twitched slightly when I took his hand ever so gently, and brought it to my lips. I watched him intensely, and Phil looked like he was going to cry, too. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to stop myself from crying. "I'm going to go out so I don't wake him." Phil whispered, and got up, going out of the room, and soon after wards everyone gave me a sad look and headed out with him. I stayed with Alan, and squeezed his hand gently. He twitched once more, before slowly opening his eyes, and glancing at me.

"A-Austin?" he grumbed lightly, looking me over. I smiled weakly and nodded, gently putting his hand down, and I blushed lightly. He stared at me in silence, before suddenly whispering, "Kiss me…" I stared at him in shock, and he made a pained face.

"Dammit, Austin! Just kiss me! I almost died, and if I do during these next few days, I'd regret never doing this!" I blushed and came closer to him, and his breath hitched, and we pressed our lips together. He reached for my hand, and gently squeezed it. When I gently pulled away, I shivered lightly, and glanced up at his eyes before kissing him again, this time more confident.

"You're not going to die, Alan." I hissed softly, and he glanced down at me in a sad way. "You don't know that." I squeezed his hand and squeezed his cheek lightly, making him pout and doing his serious glance at me. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder.

"You're not going to die. I promise you. I don't know why that asshole had a gun, and if I would've seen him, I would've stepped out in front of you…" "Don't you EVER fucking say that!" I glanced up at him in shock. He frowned deeply and a tear went down his cheek.

"I don't know how I'd be able to live with myself if you died." I winced, and he sniffed and wiped his eye. "God dammit, Austin." He grumbled, and I laced my fingers through his, and we had our hands resting on his lap. He suddenly, with his free arm, laced it around my head, and brought it to his chest. I listened to his heart start to pick up pace in a normal beat, and he sighed.

"My heart beats for you, and it always will. I thought about giving up back in the emergency room, while they were trying to take the bullet shards out. It hurt, man. It really fucking hurt. But I kept thinking about you, and even though we have really retarded fights, I still can't help but to…" I waited for those sweet words, and closed my eyes.

"I can't help but love you."

We sat there like that for a few more minutes, before I gently pulled my head up, and smiled. He grumbled, blushing slightly, and kissing my lips, and I laced my fingers through his soft, ginger hair. He sighed against my lips, and then went in for a more slow, passionate kiss. Our tongues gently pressed against each other, before he moaned lightly and licked at mine. I shivered, and bit on his tongue gently before moaning my lips down his jaw, then his neck. I left my lips on the nape of his neck, and latched my teeth around the soft flesh, then biting down lightly, but still hard enough to leave a mark. He tensed up and grasped onto my shirt.

When I let go of his skin, I liked it gently, and smiled, seeing the results. The mark was slightly purple, and it'd stay there at least a week or so. He blushed and glared at me. "Don't look at me like that. I almost lost you, and I haven't even had the chance to claim you as mine yet."

Alan chuckled and watched me, before frowning softly, and pressing his hand lightly against my cheek. "You, my lovely giant, should never feel like you have to show people I'm yours. I may be a huge flirt, but I'd never cheat on someone I was madly in love with." I kissed the palm of his hand, and when he said that, it made my heart flutter with delight.

"I love you, Alan Ashby." I whispered, and he smiled and brought my face closer, so our fore heads were touching.

"I love you, too."

**Alan's POV**

After a sufferable week of being in the hospital, I was finally aloud to go home. Austin came out of the bathroom, after he had changed, and was fixing his now spiked hair. He glanced at me, and I was bent over slightly, trying to stretch. I had on the usual slim white t-shirt, and my hair flipped to the side, and it was messy in the back. I fixed my belt on my skinny jeans, and slipped on my vans.

Austin walked to me, and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me from behind. I smirked and leaned my head back on his chest, closing my eyes. "I love you…" He mumbled, and I turned my head and quickly pecked his lips, before Phil came in, and smiled sheepishly at us. I pulled away casually to slip on my hoodie. I put on my sun glasses, and put my leotard in my pocket, letting it hang from it as well.

I grunted, and didn't look, but placed my hand out, and Austin glanced at it, before smiling and chuckling, and lacing his fingers through mine. We started to walk out, and I walked besides my giant. We glanced up at each other, before I smiled, and waved at my fellow band mates. When we got into the large van, Austin suddenly held out a Starbucks coffee, and a tub of fried chicken and biscuits. I groaned in delight and kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly and immediately opening up the tub of fried chicken.

"It's a miracle you're not obese." Phil laughed, and I threw a piece of chicken at his head, which missed and thumped against the window. Austin laughed, snorted, and covered his mouth. I laughed and glanced over at him. I suddenly made him lean down, and I placed my head against his. Phil randomly put the radio on and put it to a unknown station.

_Beautiful girl, on top of the world, don't fall down, because an angel, should never touch the ground. _

Austin closed his eyes as he listened to the song, and I had to admit, it sounded pretty nice. I closed my own eyes, and for some reason, visioned Austin's mom standing there, holding me, and gently moving my hair from my face.

_'It's not your time, love… My song needs you…' _I glanced up at him, before cuddling into him, and falling asleep.


End file.
